Volne's Ascension
by Lord of Razing Flames
Summary: A Deathknight With Red Eyes...  A Happy go lucky Druid...  A lone hunter.  And a rebellion in Acherus leads to so much more. Post Cataclysm!  Rated M for Future Chapters
1. A Learning Experience

A/N Well this is my first World of Warcraft Fanfiction. This is only my second fanfiction so please review. I don't mind flames to be perfectly honest but if you cross the line I WILL retaliate. Well You didn't click on this fanfiction only to read me talking now did you? So lets get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft it belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

The streets of Stormwind were bustling in the aftermath of the Cataclsym. Deathwing had been defeated and the world was calm for once since the shattering. In the Shady Lady a lone deathknight sits drinking some dwarven ale. "You'd think that my kind would be treated better after the Lich King fell…." He mumbles to himself. A Dwarf with the markings of Thundermar walks in. He notices the deathknight in the corner and walks towards him. "Oy! Laddie!" he yells to the deathknight. The deathknight doesn't look up from his drink. "What do you want dwarf…I'm busy." "Oy! Stop wallowing in your own self loathing for once Volne!" The dwarf snaps at him. The deathknight upon hearing his name looks up. Instead of the blue eyes that are common among human deathknights he has red eyes. "And just how do you know my name _Dwarf!"_ he spits out. "I believe it would be better if we discussed this matter in private and not in some bar." The dwarf whispers. "Very well…It would be best to be away from prying ears if a dwarf shaman comes in and knows my name…" Volne grumbles to himself.

As Volne walks through the streets of Stormwind the civilians cower away from him as if he was going to harm them. Granted he had thought of it more than once, at least it would give the old codge Varian an excuse to get his lazy ass out of the throne room. As he contemplated the ways he could kill a civilian he didn't pay attention to where he was going and smacked head first into a female Night Elf. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk into you sir!" the girl squeaked. As Volne examined her he saw that she was very young for an elf and was a druid if he was judging her correctly. "Erm…why are you staring at me? It's starting to creep me out." She sputtered. _'Crap. I didn't think I was being that obvious. It seems she's more perceptive than I thought.'_ "I'm sorry…I didn't catch your name." he states. "Oh! I'm sorry I get distracted easily. My name is Anarria! I train in the arts of balance under druidism!" She excitedly states. _'Quite the excitable one. A little too happy for my tastes though. She is already getting on my nerves. _"I'm Volne. If you'll excuse me I need to take care of some important business. Maybe I'll see you in my travels." Volne walks away as he is speaking. "Aye what a lass. Its too bad that she be an elf. To naturey for my tastes. Aye short and stout are best." The dwarf muses to himself.

"If your done stroking your beard perhaps you could tell me your name? I'm tiring of calling you dwarf. It seems to lacking." Volne coldly stated. "Not a very warm person are you Volne. Well then My name is Jorcain of the Wildhammers. I'm a dwarf shaman and gryphon rider." Jorcain introduced himself. "Yeah, I didn't ask for a life story. All I wanted was you name. No need to tell me pointless details." Volne said in a condescending tone. "Harsh aren't ya lad. Expectable though given the way your kind is treated around here. Ah here we are. An abandoned house." Jorcain walks into the house. Volne immediately protested Jorcain entry. "In case you hadn't noticed I live HERE!" Volne all but shouted. "Eh? You live in this dump of a place? Must live alone…" Jorcain mumbled the last part while stroking his beard. "DUMP? Do you even KNOW how much this place cost me? It was fifty thousand gold pieces you drunken sod!" The deathknight's eyes grew brighter as he got angry. "I suggest you finish your business with me and then leave my house. I can't stand the sight of dwarves for long." He fumed. "Ah,well then lad, on to business then." Jorcain started to stroke his beard again. "As you know Deathwing is dead. But the Twilight cult is not. They merely used him as a tool of the old gods. Aye, the have found another old god. Which one we don't know. Brann himself is exploring Azeroth and tailing the cultists." Jorcain explained. "Just what do you need me for, because my patience is running thin very quickly. So if you could get to the point that would be appreciated." Volne sighed. "Very well, lad we need your help to quell the uprising in acherus. There apparently seems to be some deathknights that want to take Arthas' place on the Frozen Throne. So you need to stop them from taking over the hold. We will pay you handsomely for your time. If that is all I'll be taking my leave now." Jorcain walks out the door leaving Volne to ponder.

Volne's POV

"This all makes no sense to me. After Deathwing fell peace was supposed to come to Azeroth. At least that's what I had hoped. I've lost too much in my life to be going willy nilly back into combat so soon after fighting deathwing." Volne reaches into his pack and pulls out a black sword made of saronite. "Ah my Reaper. It has been such a short rest but we need to enter combat again." _Is it so master? We must enter combat so soon after felling the corrupted dragon? _"Yes it's true. We need to quell an uprising in Acherus Hold. It seems that some deathknights have been serving Arthas behind the Highlord's back."_ So we are to depose of these vermin? It would be my pleasure to feast on their souls as we gain there strength. After all You're not the same type of Deathknight as them master. _"That is true but it is not knowledge that the public needs to know. If my own "King" doesn't know why should anyone else?"

_Very true master. It is a good thing that only the one who wields me can hear my voice. If the Highlord know that you had one the blades forged from Frostmourne's shards he would slaughter you on the spot. Unlikely that he could though._

"Yes it is very unlikely. But it is still possible that he could find it out. If that happens then I would be without a blade and without standing as one of the fiercest combatants of the Ebon Blade.

As it is I can't even summon a DeathGate to enter Acherus. That worries me slightly. It seems that the rebellion has blocked some of my powers of Unholy magics"

_It is quite alright master. If you ever find yourself at a lack of energy I will supply the needed Runic Power. As it is we have a long journey if we wish to get to Acherus in order to stop the Rebellion from killing or doing worse to the Highlord._

"Yes…that would be an unfortunate coincidence. Perhaps that is what they want to happen…." *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Well It seems I have a visitor. That is quite rare."

3rd peson POV

"I wonder if he actually lives here? Yes I know Kiraage. He seems to be the loner type just like me." The stranger mused to himself.

The door to the run down shack opens to reveal a Deathknight with Red Eyes.

"Yes? What is you want Hunter?" Volne asked

" I just wanted to extend my congradulations. You've been chosen to undertake a very important duty. I wish it had been me but oh well. That is all."

"I see well then. Maybe I'll meet you on the road?" Volne asked.

"Perhaps. I'll be travelling with a friend due to the fact she needs an escort to Moonglade amd has to get through Hyjal."

"Very Well. I find that interesting. Good bye." Volne closed the door.

Donurus' POV

"What do you think of him Kiraage?"

_I find him quite interesting. He is a deathknight that I am sure of, But the fact is that he has red eyes and not blue unnerves me._

"Why is that? I mean he seemed perfectly normal to me aside from the eyes of course. But of course you have your instincts to rely on while I'm just an immortal Elf."

_Yes that does pose a problem. Your weaker senses unnerve me slightly. You may be an elf and quick on your feet but I am an owl. Therefore I am wiser than you and can trust my insticts better._

"Gah let's just go find her. I'm tired of your condescending tone Kiraage."

_Very well. She lies in this direction._

**A/N Yes it's not much. The action starts in the next chapter I promise! Well reviews will be appreciated! **

**Next chapter preview**

"**Look out! Kiraage save her!"**

"**Why do I have to walk there….stupid magic."**


	2. The Duel of Death

**A/N In this fanfiction instead of changing viewpoints each chapter will revolve around the character. This chapter starts that habit. Alright you probably need a key for dialogue.**

**Speech: Normal text in quotations. "Hi"**

**Thoughts: Italicized text in '**_**hi'**_

**Animal Companions: **_Underlined Italicized_

**Volne's Weapon: **_**Italicized text**_

**Disclaimer: Yes! I OWN WORLD OF WARCRAFT! *Arthas raises froustmourne at my neck* Erm…no I don't….All rights belong to Blizzard Entertainment….**

"I certainly don't get why I'm the only one who's been given the task to quell the rebellion…" Volne says to himself. _It's because you're the strongest Deathknight in the world aside from Mograine of course. _"Right because I'm the ONLY one who could stop the rebellion am I right? No. They could have asked any other Deathknight! To be perfectly honest I don't think this uprising is anything important. It's probably just a normal uprising to try and resurrect Arthas."

_You don't quite understand. This rebellion is much more than you realize. It may just be remnants of the cult of the damned. But it could also be a coup d'état. The fact is if it was just a normal uprising wouldn't you be able to create a Death Gate?_

"Gah! I hate it when you use logic. Since when is a sword so smart? It doesn't make any sense!" Volne sputtered.

_The reason I'm so intelligent is because YOU decided to put a shard of frostmourne in the forging process! Now if you would just let me explain…try summoning a ghoul._

"I don't see how this is going to help me figure out this situation any better. But, what the hell….Acieth!" As the ghould rises out of the ground it charges at Volne. "What the hell?" Volne makes quick work of the ghoul. "What the hell was that! The ghoul charged at me! I'm supposed to be in control of it!" Volne snapped.

_Just proving a point. It's the fact that if this was a normal uprising then why would a summoned undead turn against its summoner? It wouldn't. I find this to be quite disturbing that an uprising could be of this nature. We need to continue on. There's only one issue. You'll have to walk to Acherus._

"What? Why in the name of Arthas would I need to walk there? Can't I just summon up an undead…gryphon…oh. Right. Can't summon the Undead. Great….now I need to get to the plaugelands to get there. I can only imagine what the undead there must be like. Might as well check on the progress of Andorhal while I'm there. Thassarian did say to check in from time to time. Now I just need to get a gryphon ride from the dwarves. This should be interesting.

"What do you mean there's not enough gryphons! There's twelve right over there! You can't spare one?" Volne yells.

"Listen laddie! Those gryphons are not for riding! They throw off even the most experienced Dwarf! A human like you wouldn't stand a chance! You'd fall to your death!" The dwarf attempts to explain.

"Listen, In case you hadn't already noticed you blithering idiot…I'M ALREADY DEAD! I'm a freaking Deathknight of the Ebon Blade! I can't be killed from falling!" Volne snaps at the dwarf.

"Fine, Fine…don't get your britches in a twist. I'll be lending you one. But! If you fall and break your neck it's your fault not mine! Ya git that?" The dwarf fumed.

"Blah, blah, blah. Just tell it to go to Lights Hope Chapel. I can walk the rest of the way." Volne takes the reins of the gryphon and flies off. "OY! YOU FORGOT TO PAY!" The dwarf yells at him. "And? I never said I would pay!" Volne yells back.

_Master…you can't keep going around taking things. Sooner rather than later it will catch up to you._

"Listen. I don't follow those laws. Varian is not my king. The Knights of the Ebon Blade only follow Mograine. I don't follow a false king." Volne calmly stated.

_By the way you might want to turn the gryphon to the right. Theres a boulder flying towards you quite fast._

"Shit! Move you stupid gryphon! NO! Not move forward!" *THUNK* "Ah, shit. Now I'm falling and I've killed the damn bird." Volne contemplates his surroundings. "Ah, A place that has footholds. Manios!" Dark energy flies out of his fingertips and grabs on to the rock face. "Oh shit I forgot to reverse the polarity on my death grip!" Volne quickly jumps on top of the rock flying towards him. "Volne... so we finally meet again." A cold voice states. "Oh you have got to be kidding. You're with this stupid uprising... Frostyvoodoo!"Volne yells. "Yeah mon, the great leader told me you'd be comin'. Now I take your pathetic life. You weren't able to kill me last time...but this time you not be hitting me. NAKIOS!" As he screamed the summoning charm thousands of ghouls pop up from the ground. "You have got to be kidding. Your wasting a reagent of the army of the dead on me? You must be really coward..ly? Oh damn it. They're merging..." As Volne is speaking the ghouls merge together and become one huge skeleton wielding two giant axes. "You have got to be kidding. You manage to master the Summon Undead Gigas? Are you insane? There's no way you can control that thing! It's too powerful!" Volne shouts at Frostyvoodoo. "That's where ye be wrong. I be controlling it with me powerful Voodoo. I be killin' ya now." Frostyvoodo laughs maniacly. "Oh damn it. Reaper we don't have a choce. We need to fight the Undead gigas." As Volne is talking the Gigas decides to take a swing at him. Volne notices the axe blade flying at him slightly too late and ends up flying into a rock wall. "Erg…dammit didn't even get to draw my sword. Well then, let's get this started shall we?" Volne draws his sword and charges the gigas. As he charges the gigas the gigas smashes the ground and a shattering earthquake shoots towards Volne. Volne manages to dodge the earthquake but he drops his sword in the process. "Damn it! I can't beat this thing with normal swordplay!" Volne picks up his sword and fires off a Death Coil at the gigas. The gigas swats it away as if it were a fly. "What the hell! I can't beat this thing! The only way I could is if I could use my Army of the Dead! The way that my magic works lately that seems to be impossible...Well won't know until I try..." Volne coughs out.

_I wouldn't recommend that. As the way the gigas is he is made of out risen ghouls. The fact of the matter is..he is being controlled by that troll. You'll need to break his concentration. Then the gigas will fall. His voodoo as he said was controlling it. Now then I'll be quiet now. I'll supply the runic power needed. You on the otherhand need to use Deathgrip on the Troll._

"Hey! Frostyvoodoo! Over here! Manios!" As the tendrils of Unholy energy surround Frostyvoodoo the Gigas falls over and shatters. "What are ya doin' mon! I was busy controlling that...oh well. I guess fightin' you head on will be much more fun!"

Frostvoodoo draws two Runeblades from his sides. He fires off an Icy touch at Volne. Volne in return grabs his arm and screams. "BURN!" Frostyvoodoo backs up and screams as his blood begins to boil. "Gah! Here I thought ya were only good in Unholy magics!" "You thought wrong. I know quite a few of the Blood techinques. Now as for you HA!" As their swords contiously strike each other there is black blood gathering on the ground. Volne is able to block every strike as the other Deathknight relies on rage. "Ya can't be keeping this up much longer Volne. I was always the stronger one! Ya can't hope to beat me!" Frostyvoodoo rages.

"You're a fool Voodoo. You can't beat calm with rage. If you hadn't noticed already there's blood of the old gods around us. They are merely using you to increase your power. You don't understand that you a tool!" Volne spat. "I be showing you Volne. I am the greatest Deathknight Arthas ever created! I will be the new Lich King!" Frostyvoodoo begins to laugh maniacly. "Interesting. But as you were talking you left your guard down. I pierced your heart no less than five minutes ago. You'll be dying shortly. Goodbye." Volne sighed. "I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge. But I guess you were too weak after all. Goodbye." "Ya can't be serious…I be unbeatable…NO!" As the blood pours out of frostyvoodoo the black blood on the ground jumps into the pouring blood and enters Frostyvoodoo. "Shit! I forgot about the old gods blood!" Volne jumped backwards.

_You might want to run. This old god has increased that Deathknight's abilities a hundred fold. As it is you can still kill him but… you'll find out he will be very difficult to kill. But in the end the choice is up to you._

As Volne's sword is explaining the situation the Deathknights eyes change from a blue glow to a black glow. His swords grow to twice their size and become serrated. His tusks become saronite. He stands up straight and is a good seven and a half feet tall. Trailing off of him is the old gods taint.

"So it seems you were able to defeat my puppet. No matter, for I shall end your life myself. I am the Old god " ". The last words of the old god fade out and are unable to be heard by volne.

"Damn it! I may be strong but I can't kill an old god possessed deathknight. I can certainly try though!" Volne charges the Deathknight.

**A/N So Frostyvoodoo gets possessed by the old god. But what of Donurus and Annaria?**

**Volne: Dude get on with it.**

**Donurus: Seriously. Your being completely over dramatic.**

**Annaria: Oh! Me Me ME! Your being kind!**

**Both Volne and Donurus facepalm.**

**Lord: Well...thats all for this chapter folks. Remember reviews make me happy!**


End file.
